In My Time of Dying
by SpiritumLiberum
Summary: Parce que cette série me donne des ailes quand il s'agit d'écrire. OS centré sur la relation fraternelle Agron/Duro. Cela pourrait se situer entre la saison 1 et 2.


Le sang appelle le sang.

_Le tien tâche encore mes mains. Mon frère. _

Il se rappelait d'abord, des vertes collines, des bois et des forêts. De cette terre d'origine qui lui apparaît si lointaine, désormais, dont il ne reste que des bribes de souvenirs. Agron, de l'Est du Rhin.

Il se souvenait ensuite, des jeux ensemble, des promesses, des sourires effrontés. De ce jeune frère qu'il avait toujours pris sous son aile, chassant les doutes et les peurs. De la naïveté et la candeur dans le regard qui s'était muées en force et conviction. Duro, devenu homme.

Des chaînes qui entravaient leurs peaux, meurtrissaient leurs chairs et leurs dignités. La liberté envolée. De ces journées, où leurs yeux n'avaient fait qu'imaginer la lumière du jour, la brûlure de l'astre lumineux sur leurs muscles, leurs peaux. De ces nuits où seul des regards avaient offert l'espoir.

Il n'avait plus de famille. Plus de village. Mais il avait encore ce petit frère, jusqu'au bout du monde.

Ce petit frère, impétueux et courageux. L'esclavage et la servitude n'avait pas entaché le feu bouillonnant dans ses prunelles. Bien sûr, il fallait le recadrer, parfois, lui faire savoir que c'était son devoir de le protéger, souvent. A croire qu'il ne comprenait pas. Duro n'était pas un imbécile, non. Il était fougueux, épris de liberté. Puis finalement, gladiateur, il serait. Il ne semblait pas mécontent. C'était mieux que de finir abattu par le fouet, détruit par les mines. Mais dans l'ombre d'Agron, comment faire ?

- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir à mon aide, j'aurais tué ce gladiateur !

Des mots durs après leur première fois dans l'arène, pleins de rancœur. Après avoir rampé dans le sang et la poussière. Duro, aidé d'Agron. Il n'avait pu prendre la vie de son ennemi. Cela avait été Agron, comme toujours.

Agron qui protège, qui veille. Agron qui menace, qui bat. Agron qui renvoie les coups, les injures.

- J'essaye juste d'assurer ta survie, pauvre con !

Il avait eu raison ce jour- là, même Duro le savait. Il l'avait lu dans son regard. Il y avait lu aussi la déception. Duro, ce petit frère qui souhaitait inspirer la fierté et l'admiration, qui n'aspirait qu'à briller. Etre enfin aux côtés de son frère, pas derrière.

Toujours le pousser à bout, accélérer la cadence de ses mouvements, de ses assauts. Lui donner des coups pour l'obliger à se relever. Espérer des sourires, des rires. Comme autrefois. Retrouver le petit frère perdu.

- Je suis un gladiateur, comme toi !

_Bien sûr, mon frère. Tu verseras du sang, bien assez tôt._

Devenir gladiateur. Pas toute sa vie, pour autant. Il ne laisserait pas Duro mourir ici. Quitte à prendre les coups pour lui, quitte à mourir, même. Rester à ses côtés, assurer ses arrières. Lui offrir sa liberté. C'était son rêve secret, jamais formulé. Impossible.

Ce n'était pas la marque qui les unissait. Duro, c'était sa chaire et son sang. Les souvenirs de son enfance, de sa famille. Le goût d'un « chez soi » perdu et presque oublié.

Pourtant, il avait failli. Duro était mort, perdu, longeant les rives de l'au- delà.  
Le Romain lui avait arraché le cœur au moment où il avait arraché la vie de ce petit frère tant aimé. Dans les yeux de Duro, il y avait de la tendresse, de l'admiration, du respect et de la dévotion. Fierté d'avoir marché aux côtés d'Agron. Honoré d'avoir sacrifié sa vie pour lui.

- Cette fois- ci, c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé mon frère…

Puis, la lueur s'était estompée, l'âme s'était envolée. Aux portes de la liberté.  
Il ne restait rien de Duro, à part l'amour et la tristesse d'un frère. Une promesse de vengeance et de sang.

Jamais Agron ne pourrait oublier ce petit frère du passé. Celui qui a laissé un gouffre des plus profond, un vide des plus douloureux, jours après jours. Et cette impression, d'être amputé d'une partie de soi.

_Le manque ronge mon cœur, mon frère_.

Pour ne pas oublier, pour se venger et rendre hommage, Agron se bat. Il y met toute sa force, toute sa rage, tout ce chagrin qui enserre et endeuille son cœur. Il a soif de sang.

Le sang appelle le sang.

Spartacus est la voie, il le sait. Alors Agron marche, derrière lui. Il prend la place du petit frère.  
Pourtant, dans l'ombre, il veille, protège. Prêt à donner sa vie.  
Comme Duro l'a fait pour lui.


End file.
